Beauty of Water
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: Iruka's cousin come for a vist, but her vist cause something more. Naruto learn more about his sensei's past. While Kakashi and Genma look though the past, she is hiding something more from him that under the water.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories

"_Linjuan!" _

_An young teenager run thought the raining forest, she heard someone calling out her name. _

_"Lijuan! Don't!" _

_A girl look around to find a young boy. _

_The rain was pouring down hard on them. _

_"Hey Ru. Guess, I can't…play another game with you…sorry, but…am know you're going to become a great ninja." _

_As the rain was pouring down harder while a mist was starting to come in. _

_"Lijuan…why are you leave? Why are you leaving!?" _

_"Am sorry…"_

_The Anbu finally arrived at the scene. _

_"Isn't that-" _

_"Yeah. Let get him out of here." _

_The boy was covered in blood. _

_"Linjuan…what she doing-oh god?!" _

_The boy was holding a kunai in his hands. _

_"Why did you…ask me to…to kill you?!" _

_The boy was begin crying. _

_"Why Did You Die Like This! I Can't Lose You Like Mom And Dad!!" _

_"That enough…what should we do about him?" _

_"We'll have to erase his memories of this event." _

_One of them place a hand to cover his eyes. _

_"Sorry kid…." _

_While they were erasing his memories, he was about to remember something she said to him. _

_"I'll come back, when you become a ninja someday."_

"…don't forget…"

Genma walk pass one of classrooms to find a sleeping Iruka.

"Hey Iruka."

Genma trying to wake him but, it was a hard today for him.

Genma was about to walk out the room when heard Iruka say something.

"…don't go…Linjuan…"

Genma walk over to Iruka again.

`Is he talking in his sleep?`

"Iruka, wake up."

"Umm…oh Genma san, sorry, I didn't realize I fell asleep."

"Yeah, that unlike you."

Iruka and Genma walk out of the classroom to the mission room.

"So, who Linjuan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were talking in your sleep, you said don't leave Linjuan. Who is this Linjuan?"

"My older cousin. People didn't believe us that we were related."

"Oh yeah, Linjuan. I haven't seen her in long time. What happen to her?"

Iruka didn't look at him, he didn't remember anything about her.

It been so long since he last saw her.

She stayed with him when his parents died.

She acted more of a sister to him than a mom.

"I don't really know. She been, home lately."

"I see…you should visit her?"

"No way. She doesn't like when I come over."

When they arrive to the mission room, they found Team 7 already there.

"Hey Iruka sensei!"

"Hi Naruto." "Hey Kakashi san. Anything new happen?"

Genma ask "Not really, the bone head over is getting-hmm."

Iruka wasn't in the room, they just saw him came in.

"Iruka san was in the room when you came in?"

Genma look behind him, Iruka was behind him just a moment ago.

"That weird? He came in didn't he?"

Iruka was throwing up in one of the near by restrooms.

"What was that all of a sudden…?"

His body was hurting a bit. Not so bad that he was going to collapse.

It was more of regret feeling.

" *cough* *cough*….maybe I should…take the rest of the day off…"

Team 7 walk around the village for a bit.

Naruto was worry about Iruka sensei, he was worry about since the time he saved him.

"Naruo, Iruka sensei is going to fine. Maybe he just felt ill a bit." said Sakura

"I know, but, still, am just worry about him. He never acted like that."

Kakashi was worry a bit too, he knew Iruka was the a father to Naruto.

But he was feeling something that was bugging him too.

"Naruto? I can go see Iruka if you want to come along, to check on him."

Naruto sort of smile a bit.

"Sure."

Iruka layed down of his bed, He look at a photo of his cousin.

When he thought about his cousin, he suddenly felt sick.

It was like something was keeping him from thinking about his cousin.

"What did happen to you?"

He could remember her purple hair, her jade eyes.

He really missed her a lot.

Since then, they were so close.

He want to remember why she never came back since he noticed a change in her.

But her smile did made him feel happy at least.

Everything was so blank since then.

"Lin, what did happen to you all these years? You never did came to see me become an ninja."

"_Ru!" _

_Iruka was coming out the ninja academy and saw Linjuan. _

_"Lin! I told you not to come get me today." __He said _

_"Well, since I decided not to cook tonight, I thought you and I could go out for dinner tonight." _

_She just smiled at him. _

_"Well, since you didn't it like that, I guess that fine with me. Since you did mess up last night's." _

_"Sorry about that, and you didn't have to clean up my mess Ru." _

_"I want too, you're helpless sometime, Hashanah!" _

He sat the picture back and fall asleep again.

Before he fall asleep, he remember what Genma said before.

He was talking in his sleep about her for some reason.

Maybe it was because he missed her a lot.

Kakashi and Naruto walk the way to Iruka's home.

They weren't too far away now.

"Hey Kakashi sensei? Before Iruka sensei came into the mission room, I heard he had a cousin?"

Kakahsi remember his cousin, she was vary beautiful and she was vary talent with Water jutsu.

"I did see his cousin once in awhile. She was the only family had since the attack of the nine tails."

Naruto went white for a few moments.

He couldn't breath a bit.

"How did he lose her?"

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"His memories of the event were erased. This is ANBU secret…don't tell anyone about this. He is your sensei too, but, if you say something about it, he won't take it easy."

Naruto was a afraid what he going to hear from Kakashi about Iruka.

If this was ANBU's information, it most be something no one could bring up around him.

"Naruto…he killed his only cousin."

**_No Rude Comments only Helpful Ones! Naruto Belongs Kishimoto Masashi!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto paled, there wasn't anyway that Iruka could kill someone in his family.

He wasn't like that, all the time Naruto was with him, he never did had a thought of killing him.

"Naruto. Don't say a word to Iruka, he won't take it vary well. Then, that memories would came back."

"But…still…Iruka sensei isn't like that…he couldn't…"

Kakashi could tell that he was shock to hear something about his sensei that was ANBU's secret.

But, there was a part of Kakashi that was related to Iruka's event.

But their past were different from each other.

"Naruto, come on. Let se if he feeling alright."

"Okay…"

"_I'll come back, when you become a ninja someday." _

Iruka finally woke up, those words still inside of his head, he never did get why his cousin never came back.

That wasn't like her, she would say things that will be true and some to mess with his head.

But, he thought about how she would say things about the ocean.

She was in love with the sea, he always remember how she would go on about the sea.

She love the lakes and river in the leaf village.

They would just hang around and play a game.

"_Iruka! Look at this!" _

_Iruka caught up with Linjuan. She was standing in the water. _

_"Isn't it beautiful." _

_"I don't get with you and water?"_

_ She only laughed at his comment. _

_"Iruka, you don't get do you. Water isn't just water." _

_Iruka was confused about her words, he was still young to understand her at times. _

_"Sometime there a whole other world under there, like animals that we haven't heard of…or a clan that lives in oceans."_

_ "Huh?" _

_"Come on Ru! You know am crazy a bit at times." _

_"I would know that! But, now that I think of it…my name does mean dolphin." _

_"Don't forget sea too." _

_"That enough about the water talk!"_

_ "Water talk, don't you mean sea talk!" _

_They chased each into the lake till they were wet as dog. _

_Linjuan had like Iruka's smile, she felt the older sister to him. _

_"Hey Ru, tell me when your graduation is?"_

_ "Why are thinking about something like, it going to be awhile."_

_ "Hey, I want to see you become a ninja no matter what." _

_Iruka could never understand why she couldn't become a ninja herself at times._

_ That was the one thing he could never understand about her. _

_"Fine, but, tell why you want me be ninja so bad!?"_

_ Linjuan place her finger on her lips. _

_"That a secret I'll tell you then." _

"Hey, Iruka san."

Iruka was a bit shocked that Kakashi was able to get inside of his home. "

Kakashi, how did you get in?"

"Naruto was worried about you, so, I bro-"

Naruto here?" Iruka saw Naruto in the doorway.

He could see that his face became something that he couldn't explain.

"Is everything alright Naruto?"

Naruto just look at him, it was still hard to believe that Iruka would kill someone he cared about.

"Hi Iruka sensei. Am fine, it just…"

Naruto didn't want to up set his sensei.

Kakashi could tell that he wasn't taking it vary well.

"Well, you seem alright. We'll be going."

Iruka look at Kakashi again before looking back at Naruto again Kakashi said something to him, so Naruto couldn't hear.

"Don't think about her too much. It could cause more pain on you."

Iruka became speechless.

What was Kakashi talking about to him anyway?

He became pale, something felt wrong when said that.

"Kakashi…"

"It nothing Iruka."

Naruto could tell that Kakahsi knows something more than he let on.

When Naruto and Kakashi said their goodbyes to Iruka, Naruto wanted to know more about Linjuan.

"Kakashi sensei? Is there more to Linjuan's death?"

Kakashi couldn't hide it from Naruto at all.

He was worried if he could ever forgive him.

"Naruto, if he thinks about her too much, his memories will come back, it will cause him pain."

"But, I don't want that to happen."

"Naruto, remember what I said. Look, I know you're worried, but, the memories will cause him to kill himself if he know the truth."

"Wow, you haven't change Kakashi."

Naruto and Kakashi saw a girl behind them.

"Still all mighty and highly. And am surprise that you became an sensei to this kid."

"Lady Tsunade!"

Genma came running in to Tsunade's office.

He realize Shizuna was the only one here.

"Genma san? What wrong? Landy Tsunade is in a meet right now?"

"Well, can I see Iruka's file."

Shizuna went pale a bit.

Why would Genma want to see Iruka's file?

"What for?"

"There some information I wanted to know about his past."

He went over to the files, looking for Iruka's file.

"Found it."

"But how could you be al-"

Iruka came outside, he come have heard Naruto doing some training outside of his home.

"Lin! Oh my god, it that you!?"

"Hey Ru!"

Linjuan ran over to Iruka, she hugged him to tight that almost cause them to fall.

"You know, I thought I was the one who cause you to fall backwards."

"Not this time. Wow, you gotten bigger the last time I saw you."

"Are you saying am fat?"

"No way hahah!"

Naruto saw the look on Kakashi's face, he was pale and worried.

Naruto was sure he was she dead for sure.

But, could Kakashi be lying to him.

"Oh, Naruto his is my cousin Umnio Linjuan. She on my father side."

"It nice to meet you."

Naruto was shaking a little bit.

No one can back from the dead right.

But, he wasn't for sure if she was living or not. "It nice to meet you too."

When Naruto took her hand, it felt like water.

Just on her skin, he could feel just a bit of water.

It was strange for someone's skin to feel like that. "So, our you ninja now Ru?"

"I teach at the academy. Am a chunin now."

"Wow, that great Ru!"

Naruto whisper something to Kakashi.

"I thought you said she was-"

"I know.

Genma look at Iruka's file for a bit.

He thought about looking up his childhood as well.

"Genma san, what going on here anyway?

Is there something I missing here?"

He slammed the file down and ran out of the room.

Shizuna pick up the file to see what made Genma like that.

She look a it for only two minutes and it fall out of her hands.

"Iruka san….you can't be….that not true?!"

Shizuna ran after Genma, he was gone before she had the time to catch him. "Iruka san…"

"Well, am going Iruka. You and Linjuan have a lot of catching up to do."

Naruto look at his sensei, how cold leave him with someone who was dead.

Linjuan gave him a look.

"Gues you're going to tell Shiranui am here?"

"Yeah, I'll Genma that."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto behind.

"Umm…am going to head home as well so-"

"Hold on Naruto. I did get your name right?"

"Yeah, that right."

"I can treat you and Ru tonight if you want?"

Naruto didn't want to be rude at least.

Well, if she was dead and walking around.

"Sure."

Linjuan took them to Ichiraku tonight.

Naruto was a bit happy she was buying. But, it was hard him to smile at her.

"Something wrong?"

"N-N-N-N-N--No! It nothing."

"Am only warning you now Lin, he going to ask for more then one bowl."

"I do recall someone asking for five bowls before."

"Am not like that anymore!"

Naruto watch the two fight a little, he look at her, she was pretty but it was hard to tell if she was really his cousin.

"What now?"

"Well it just…it hard to believe you two are cousins?"

She laughed at him a little bit.

"That alright, we get that a lot."

"Oh Lin, is everything alright back home?"

"Sort of…"

Her face showed a bit of sadness all of a sudden.

"Did something happen?"

He ask her, it was rare for her to be this sad.

"It nothing series, just some that been on mind."

"Oh, nothing to worry about?"

"Yep."

Naruto thought they were acting like brother and sister.

Maybe she was his younger sister that lived so far away.

"Anyway, am going to stay in the village for few weeks. It that fine?"

"That fine, it been years since your last vist. You were seventeen the last time I saw. Are you still scared of storms?"

"What the matter with storms?" Naruto ask, he hadn't anything to talk about but waiting for the reman to come out.

"Am not a big fan of storms, well thunder storms for that matter."

Naruto just nodded, it was strange, she was seventeen when they last saw each other, but, she still look like a seventeen year girl.

But, she had be somewhere in her thirties or somewhere on some lines.

"So, how are your parents doing?"

Iruka's face show a disappointment on that part.

"They been died for twelve years now."

"That awful…am sorry I didn't hear about this."

"I thought you toke care of him when his parents died?"

Iruka was confused on what Naruto said.

"Naruto, she wasn't there at the time. What are you talking about?"

Naruto forgot that his memories were erase from the event.

But, this scared Linjuan more.

When their food arrived, Naruto try to eat something, but, Linjuan would sometime look at him with terror.

`So…she is dead…?! But, how could she still be here?`

Kakashi was looking for Genma, it was alright twilight. And he could be asleep by now or something like that.

"Kakashi!"

"Just the person am looking for."

Genma was white and he knew something was wrong.

"I look at Iruka's file to make sure about Linjuan's death."

"Yeah, she died along time ago. But how could she be alive."

Kakashi was confused on that part, it wasn't genjustu, he would know by now.

"Beside, you and I are the only one who know about what happen that day. Iruka's memories were erased. I guess just a little bit are coming back."

"So, if he knows about what he did?"

"It hell on his part and ours?"

**_Not a good chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi!! Remember, no rude commetns, only helpful ones._**


End file.
